


Breaking Hearts, Mending Hearts

by BrokenFics (Fluffystorm)



Series: What it means to 'Connect" [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone loves Reon, First Kiss, Fluff, Goshiki is too pure, Let Yamagata sleep, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oh Semi, Shirabu is salty, Tendou contemplates life with anime as reference, Ushijima and Goshiki are dense af, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yamagata plays the drums, the only reason it's rated T is because of some non-graphical usage of tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffystorm/pseuds/BrokenFics
Summary: Tendou isn't sure what love feels like. He knows he loves manga and shounen jump. He knows he loves crushing hearts in volleyball games. But, around Semi, this type of feeling, it's got him stumped. Is it love? Or maybe Wakatoshi just slammed the ball too hard onto his head and now he’s delusional.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, the biggest thank you ever to my dearest senpai, friend and beta/editor, [Linn-senpai](https://rielity.tumblr.com/)!!! I could have never done it without you, ILYY! She has amazing fics please do check her out.
> 
> Second, this is my first fic so I hope you enjoy reading it!! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.
> 
> Lastly, I. Am. HQ!! rarepair, canonpair, multishipping trash. RIP.

He gazes up with bleary eyes to see  a beautiful face and dirty blonde hair with brown tips, hovering  above him. Is he dreaming? Is it an angel? Did he suddenly get swept into a shoujo manga? Why is the ground around him so cold? Maybe he’s in paradi-

 

“OI! Satori! You alive?” A loud voice shakes him out of his reverie.

 

“Huh??” He sits up and slowly blinks his eyes. Oh. It’s not an angel. Close, but not an angel. And damn, his head hurts. He rubs the back of his head. Ah, he’s on the gym floor. Why is he on the gym floor?

 

Semi is looking worriedly at him, first aid kit in hand. Next to him, Reon is mirroring his expression, water bottle in his hand.

 

“Satori, do you remember what happened?” Reon asks. Tendou tries to think. All he remembers is that he was at practice, contemplating why Semi was so pretty, when  everything turned black. Wait... he was doing what?

 

“Uh. No?” Tendou answers sheepishly. “Did Sadako come and knock me out?”

 

“Eh… Wakatoshi may have accidentally served you in the head?” Yamagata’s voice chimes in from somewhere behind Tendou.

 

Ushijima comes into his view, looking concerned and guilty. Well, as concerned as Ushijima Wakatoshi can look. And besides… it wasn’t entirely his fault.

 

“Tendou, I must apologize for my recklessness. I am extremely  sorry for that. Are you alright? I was looking and uh...”

 

Tendou can’t help feeling  kind of amused seeing Ushijima this frenzied. Though his head still kinda hurts, he lets out a laugh.

 

“Nah, it’s totally fine guys, I’m tough!!” He knocks his head lightly, and winces. Not a very smart move…

 

“Thankfully, you have a thick skull, idiot.” Semi says, though there is no bite behind his words. He gives Tendou a smile. A smile that looks strangely cute and soft. _Is my brain working right?_ Tendou thinks. Some of the tension visibly disappears from Ushijima’s posture.

 

Tendou tries to get up, but Semi places a hand on his head, stopping him in his movement.  “No no, I need to check if you really are okay first,” Semi chides. The moment they make skin contact, Tendou forgets how to breathe.

 

 _Maybe I am sick._ Semi pulls away, brows knit together.

 

“Satori, you’re warm.” He clicks his tongue. “Do you want to take a break?”

 

 _Can I take you out instead?_ His brain unhelpfully provides. What’s going on with him? Instead, he shakes his head.

 

“Nope! I’m good Semi-semi! Toss for me a bit, would ya?” Semi huffs, but nods anyways. Reon looking amused,  stands up.

 

“Looks like he’s fine to me.” Reon chuckles softly.

 

“Just don’t push yourself too hard, okay?” Semi helps Tendou up, then smoothly gives a Tendou a not-too-gentle shove. “And don’t call me Semi-semi!”

 

“Of course, Eita-kun~ When have I ever pushed myself?” Tendou says with a mock salute. Semi rolls his eyes and walks away to pick up a ball.

 

“Tendou-san.” a soft voice speaks up from behind him. “Why were you standing there staring at the wall like an idiot in the first place?” He turns back to face uneven bangs and a resting bitch face. _Kid needs to learn how to get that stick outta his ass._ Tendou chuckles to himself. _Damn that observant saltshaker._

 

“Ohhh you know~ I was just coming up with new theories about the latest  chapter of Boku no Hero Academia, Kenjirou-kun!!!” He plasters a big smile on his face. Shirabu’s eyes narrow.

 

“Tendou-san.” He crosses his arms. “You like Semi-san, don’t you?”

 

Tendou freezes. Eita is pretty. Tendou knows that. Everyone knows that. Under that _tsun_ exterior is a sweet, insecure boy who had a love for volleyball and _tekka makki_. He’s Tendou’s best friend and he… Does… Tendou like Semi? Nah, Shirabu must be imagining things. ...Right?

 

“Pfffttt, what gave you that idea, Kenjirou-kun~” Tendou says, putting on his teasing voice, hoping he sounds carefree enough.

 

Shirabu raises his eyebrow. He opens his mouth to speak, but Tendou beats him to it.

 

“Ohhh it looks like Wakatoshi-kun is calling you sweetie~” he winks. Shirabu instantly whips his head back to look at the bench, where Wakatoshi is gesturing in his direction.

 

“Uh, okay, I’ll get back to you Tendou-san uh.” he bows, a light blush dusting his cheeks, and runs toward the Shiratorizawa captain.

 

Tendou laughs to himself. _Too obvious._

 

He thinks about what Shirabu says as he walks toward Semi, who is holding a ball in his bandaged hands. Semi tilts his head quizzically. Tendou waves his hand dismissively and starts running his mouth about the latest chapter of Shokugeki no Soma as Semi rolls his eyes and gets ready to set to him. He tells a joke, and surprisingly, Semi laughs. Semi has such a beautiful laugh, it almost sounds musical… Tendou sighs happily to himself.

 

 _You like Semi-san, don’t you?_  Shirabu’s words echo in his mind.

 

Oh crap. He does.

 

\----

 

Tendou isn't sure what love feels like. He knows he loves manga and shounen jump. He knows he loves crushing hearts in volleyball games.

 

He honestly has no experience whatsoever in romance. Romance has always been something he had overlooked. Volleyball comes first. He’s always been more focused on crushing spirits and pulling off blocks that felt awesome, than on thinking about love and sappy romances,

 

But the feeling he gets when he’s around Semi has him stumped. _Is it love?_ he thinks. Could it be that he’s really fallen for his gorgeous, hot-headed, best friend? Or did Wakatoshi just slam the ball too hard into his head? Maybe he’s suffering some kind of temporary brain damage.

And even if he likes Semi, what are the chances that Semi likes him back? His head throbs at the thought. His heart actually hurts. _So this it what it feels like. The fear of rejection._ He thinks he may actually cry thinking about falling in way too deep into an unrequited love. _What if I start coughing out flowers like those fanfiction I’ve read..._

 

He groans as he cracks open his eyes to check his phone on his bedside table.

 

4:05 a.m. it says, mocking his lack of sleep.

 

He feels like the protagonist of a shoujo manga: contemplating his feelings at 4 in the morning in his bed, unable to sleep because every time he thinks of the 3rd year setter, he feels a tug at his heart.

 

“Oh Chiyo-chan,” he asks the smiling girl with comically huge red ribbons on his phone wallpaper, with a soft voice “What would you do?”

 

“I KNOW!” he sits up quickly. “I should write a manga!”

 

“SATORI IT’S 4 IN THE MORNING, SHUT UP!” Yamagata, his wonderful, dearest roommate, throws a pillow at him from across the room.

 

\----

 _How do people survive with this?!_ Tendou wants to scream. He’s used to hiding emotions. Emotions like fear, sadness and anger are easy to hide. But this. This is new. And utterly unbearable.

 

Everytime Semi looks at him, touches him, does literally anything, Tendou feels like his heart is going to burst. He’s afraid he may actually be dying.

 

He sits down across Ushijima in the cafeteria, trying to ignore all the feelings hitting him from every direction, all while animatedly attempting to explain to Ushiwaka what Boku no Hero Academia is about. Ushijima nods along.

 

“-And like this fire and ice guy he’s really cute okay and he has both fire and ice powers and I ship with the protagonist, hey he kinda reminds me of Tsutomu in a way-”

 

Just then, Tendou’s heart stops as the source of his heart’s pain sits down beside him.

 

“Breathe Satori, breathe,” Semi jokes. If this were an anime, Tendou would be doing that sweat drop thing. Unfortunately it is not.

 

“Oh Eita-kun!!! So, you wanna hear about BNHA too?” He attempts to sound not bothered at all by how good Semi looks today.

 

Semi grins.“Nah, don’t weeb out on me. I’m still recovering from your 2 hour long presentation on Owari no Serafu.”

 

Tendou sticks his tongue out at him, clutching his heart in mock hurt .“You need to appreciate art, Eita-kun. I appreciate art and beauty like the true artist I am.”

 

“Pffft, sure you do.” Semi jabs him in the ribs. Tendou looks at Semi’s smiling face, and can’t help but notice his beautiful eyes that sparkle every time he sets a ball. His long slender hands, which have been wearing out because of one too many serve practices. His soft hair that Tendou would love to run his hands through. Those glossy lips that Tendou would give anything to… He stops his train of thought before it goes too far. He gives Semi a genuine smile.

 

_I definitely appreciate beauty, especially yours._

 

_\----_

Before Tendou realizes it, Valentine’s Day is drawing near.

 

He consults his hoard of shoujo manga to help him.

 

_What should I get Eita? Should I give him chocolates? Should I do it anonymously? Store bought? Homemade? Maybe I should get him cool casual clothes for once… What about a shoujo manga?_

 

“Arghhhh.” he groans to himself in the empty locker rooms. Practice has only just ended, and Tendou just wants a quiet place to be left alone in his thoughts. The empty locker rooms had seemed like a great choice, or so he’d thought.

 

“It seems I am correct in assuming your pain is from the crush you very obviously have on Semi-san?”

 

Of course Shirabu has to come to rub salt in his wounds at a time like this.

 

“Kenjirou-kun, you’re so mean to me” Tendou whines. “Why are you even still here?”

 

Shirabu’s chronic resting bitch face shifts into a softer, more embarrassed look. Tendou now realizes he’s holding a small pink bag decorated in hearts in his right hand. _Ohoho, he’s actually gonna do it,_ he thinks. He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“I see~ Don’t worry my little one, I will not tell a single soul.” Tendou winks.

 

Shirabu flushes.

 

“W-whatever. Uh. Thanks.” Shirabu clears his throat in an attempt to shift the conversation back to its original topic.

 

“What are you going to get him?” He says softly, sitting down next to Tendou.

 

“Ugh. I have no idea what to do Kenjirou-kun. Honestly.”  Tendou puts his hand dramatically to his forehead.

 

Shirabu, uncharacteristically, pats his back and offers a smile. It’s kinda nice and creepy at the same time.

 

“If it was up to me, I’d give him what he deserves. Cookies with salt instead of sugar.” Yep, that’s the Shirabu Kenjirou Tendou knows and loves. Shirabu sighs and continues, “But in all seriousness, just get him something simple but well-meaning. Not too bling bling. Semi-san isn’t that type of person right?” Tendou, silent for once, just nods. “Make it something that’s really you, and really him at the same time.” Shirabu scrunches up his nose. “As long as it isn’t some weird BL manga.”

 

“Damn it,” Tendou says, feigning disappointment. Shirabu huffs out a laugh. _So he does have a sense of humor after all._

 

“What if he doesn’t feel the same way Kenjirou? I’m… I don’t think I can take it.” Tendou’s heart sinks. He feels heavy again.

 

“Listen senpai, I have never seen 2 people so obliviously dance around each other like idiots this badly. If I could, I would love to smack SENSE INTO BOTH OF YOU. HAVE YOU SEEN THE WAY SEMI-SAN LOOKS AT YOU AND TALKS ABOUT YOU? I WISH THE ONE I LIKED WAS THAT LOVE STRUCK ABOUT ME TOO,” Shirabu’s words increase in volume as he speaks, and Tendou has to admit that he’s surprised that Shirabu is able to lose it like this. It’s endearing somehow.

 

“Kenjirou… thank you.” he smiles a not very Tendou-like smile, small and sweet. Shirabu’s eyes widen.

 

“Okay… yea… you just… I mean I was sick of seeing you dance around each other-” _What a tsun… “_ Anyways, good luck Tendou-senpai, I really hope it works out between you guys.” Shirabu stands up and picks up the bag, hesitating for a moment.

 

“3rd locker from the right, sweetheart.” Tendou snickers.

 

“S-SHUT UP I KNOW THAT.”

 

\----

 

Tendou stays up until 12 trying to think of the perfect present.

 

_“Make it something that’s really you, and really him at the same time.”_

 

“That’s it!!” he says all of a sudden, slamming his hand on his study table. “THAT’S IT!”

 

“Satori PLEASE. It’s almost 1 and I’m tired!” Yamagata moans, as Tendou turns the lights on and off in an attempt to wake him up.

 

“Hayato. I promise you I will do anything you want if you help me with this. Plus, I'll double your birthday chocolates.” Tendou pleads.

 

Yamagata’s eyes widen comically.

 

“Double chocolates and... anything…?” His face breaks into a grin.

 

Tendou will deal with that tomorrow. But for now, he has something to do.

 

\----

The locker room is buzzing with excitement and gossip as soon as practice ends. Everyone is chatting about their Valentine’s Day experiences; Tendou feels the lovey dovey vibes in the air and hopes it works in his favor today.

 

“Ahhh as expected, Reon has at least 20 chocolates… again. All honmei chocos… _AGAIN_ ,” Yamagata complains. “Man, how do you keep getting so many girls and guys to fall for you?? All I get are birthday chocolates! AND MOSTLY FOR YOU GUYS.” He plops onto the bench dramatically. Tendou snickers.

 

“Jealous, birthday boy?” he mocks. Yamagata rolls his eyes, and looks away.

 

“No… I just have one person on my mind.” Tendou raises his eyebrows. _So he hasn’t made a move on_ him _yet? Soon, probably._

 

“It’s because Reon is a sweetheart and a gentleman,” Semi says with a smirk. Reon blushes. Tendou feels something in his heart but ignores it.

 

“Eita…”

 

“It’s the truth.” Ushjima chimes in

 

“I got 10 giri-chocos!!!” Goshiki beams. Tendou ruffles his hair. The kid is so cute, of course he’d get platonic love from everyone.

 

“Taichi got 5! Lucky, lucky!” Tendou says as he peeks into Kawanishi’s bag. Kawanishi just sighs. Tendou looks pointedly at Yamagata for a reaction. Yamagata turns away as he meets Tendou’s gaze.

 

“That’s awesome, Taichi,” Kawanishi looks like he’s about to say something,  but decides against it.

 

“Shirabu got 3! How though?” Semi says with a tad bit of bitterness. Shirabu shrugs.

 

“Meh. Don’t care.” He glances at Ushijima, who is in the process of opening his locker. Shirabu’s face immediately shifts into a shy expression, and  He looks away. _Oh this is gonna be good_ , Tendou’s eyes widen in glee as Semi watches in horror, realization dawning as he follows Tendou’s line of sight.

 

“Shirabu… you-?” Ushijima asks, surprised, as he pulls out a small delicate porcelain eagle and a box of beautifully wrapped chocolates.

 

Shirabu stutters incoherently as Ushijima approaches him. “I-I... Ushijima-san… I uh um I.” Ushijima shocks Shirabu, and everyone else in the locker, by pulling Shirabu into a big hug.

 

“Yes,” he whispers. Shirabu faints in his arms.

 

“Ushijima-senpai, you killed Shirabu-senpai!” Goshiki shouts, looking terrified.

 

Reon laughs. They all start laughing, well sans Goshiki who still looks scared out of his mind.

 

“He has passed on from happiness.”

 

“Shirabu, are you alright?”

 

As if by magic, Shirabu manages to stammer a reply. “Ushi… jima-san… I like…” Ushijima’s carrying him bridal style now, as he asks, “Are you sick? Would you like me to take you to your room?”

 

 _Damn, he really is oblivious,_ Tendou silently tells Semi with his eyes. Semi snorts. Shirabu attempts to nod and then promptly faints again. Yamagata records the entire ordeal and tries his best to contain his laughter. None of them have ever seen Shirabu like this before.

 

“Today is a great day.” Semi says, with a smug face.

 

Kawanishi, who has been quiet all this time, lazily starts digging through his bag, drawing their attention.

 

“Okay now that Shirabu has done his part of the deal. It’s… my turn.” He pulls out a shiny black case from his bag a dark blush creeping onto his cheeks as he turns to a very very wide-eyed Yamagata.

 

“Yamagata-senpai,” he starts. “I hate sappy romance, I hate cheesy stuff, I’m lazy and I don’t know a thing about courting someone. But I know that I really like you and you’re so amazing and nice and honest and loyal and strong and cute and I’m just gonna… Uh. stop here.

 

“Uh. Happy birthday, will you go out with me?”

 

He opens the case to reveal a set of purple drumsticks. Yamagata is slack jawed and looks as red as Tendou’s hair. Nobody says anything for a few seconds, until Tendou suddenly decides to break the silence.

 

“Finally, Taichi-kun grew some balls~” Semi smacks him in the head.

 

“Ow…”

 

“U-Uh Yamagata-senpai… is that a n-”

 

Kawanishi is promptly cut off by a pair of lips. Tendou grins and lets out a whistle.

 

“Okay… they’re gonna take while…” Semi says trailing off as Yamagata and Kawanishi engage in an intense tongue battle.

 

It’s his turn now, Tendou realizes. He turns to Semi.

 

“Eita let’s give them some space,” he says with much more confidence than he actually feels.” Semi looks surprised, but nods and follows him out anyway.

 

\----

He drags Semi out to the small park behind the gym.

 

“Satori… what are you…”

 

Tendou gives a small smile. Semi recognizes it - it’s the one that appears whenever Tendou’s talking about his favourite anime pairing finally doing something cute, but doesn’t know what to make of it..

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“With most things? No.” Tendou’s face falls, but it quickly morphs into a puppy-eyed look. Semi sighs, feeling just a bit guilty..

 

“I’m joking Satori, I trust you with my life.”

 

“Take my hand, Eita-kun.” Semi stares at him, confused, but places his hand in Tendou’s. _Wow… it’s really warm and soft._

 

They walk a while, until they reach the nearby cherry blossom trees. Semi knows this place. He knows it very well.

 

“This is the first place we met remember, Eita?” Tendou chuckles. Semi can’t help but smile at the memory too - an image of first-year Tendou getting a volleyball stuck in between the trees and energetically asking a slightly-terrified Semi to come and help him flashes through Semi’s mind.

 

_“Ooooo you have pretty fingers!!! You wouldn’t happen to be the new setter in the volleyball club would you?” The crazy red-haired kid asks, as Semi hands him the ball._

 

 _“Uh. Yea. I am.”_ He’s creepy… _Semi thinks._

 

_“Welp! I’m Tendou Satori!!! I’m the middle blocker in the team! And who might you be?” He sticks his hand out with a big smile._

 

 _“Semi… Semi Eita,” he hesitates, but something in the boy’s eyes tell him he isn’t a bad person._ _So, he sticks his hand out and shakes Tendou’s._

 

“You were the creepiest kid ever.” Semi snorts.

 

“Says the one who wore black nail polish to practice.” Tendou jokes.

 

“IT WAS A PHASE!”

 

Tendou laughs, more like guffaws really, and Semi can’t help but laugh too.

 

“This. This was the day that changed my life forever.” Semi’s heart skips a beat at Tendou’s very un-Tendou like tone. It’s calm and slightly shaky.

 

“Eita…” he lets go of his hand, and rummages through the bushes nearby. Semi is genuinely confused.

 

Tendou pops up again with a gigantic Tanuki plushie and Semi’s jaw hits the ground.

 

“Satori, what is this?” He sputters.

 

“SemieitaIreallyreallyreallylikeyoupleasetakethissacrificeofHayato’sandmypainandsurreagewespentlike3hourstrynamakethisand-”

 

“Breathe Satori,” Semi shakes Tendou and the Tanuki, in an attempt to get him to speak coherently. Tendou must’ve gone mad, making a tanuki and telling him he like-

 

Wait what?

 

Semi suddenly freezes.

 

“Oh… my gosh... “ Tendou looks at him sheepishly.

 

“Uh… happy… Valentine’s… will you be mine? I remember how the only manga you liked was Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun, and you got so attached to the Tanukis and squealed the most adorable squeal and like it was just so cute so I figured instead of getting chocolates, especially since you  don’t like them, I kinda made this for you at like 12 a.m. last night and now I owe Hayato-kun a favor an-” Semi cuts Tendou’s babbling off by clapping a hand over his mouth.

 

“Wait, I wasn’t supposed to do that! That was instinct! I’M SO SORRY-

 

He pauses to take a breath.

 

“It’s just-  I was so overcome with everything and like… my automatic body response… is to shut you up.”

 

“Heh…” Tendou laughs weakly. “So uh… does this mean I just got rejected?”

 

Semi is furious.

 

“I have liked you for the longest time, idiot! You’re just so-so dense! How- I’m just- UGH!”

 

Much to Tendou’s shock, Semi actually grabs and kisses him.

 

Semi pulls away, and Tendou is about to grin and say something really cheesy when-

 

This time, Semi actually punches him in the shoulder.

 

“That was for not noticing my feelings, then being the first to make a move, you-you idiot! And obviously it’s a yes! Ugh, stupid Satori!” Semi is literally screaming at this point.

 

Tendou swears he’s grinning so widely he can’t feel his face muscles anymore.

 

“I’d take a hundred punches from you if it means I get a kiss from you after every one~” he sighs dreamily. “Best day ever.”

 

Semi blushes darkly and grabs the Tanuki.

 

“Y-you’re lucky you’re cute… and this Tanuki too. Or I’d have killed you.” He huffs and hugs the Tanuki. His eyes light up immediately. “Oh my god, it’s so fluffy… …”

 

Tendou’s heart melts. It’s so cute. Semi’s so cute. SOS. Call 911. He’s dying.

 

Semi pulls Tendou towards him.

 

“C’mere.” Tendou is engulfed by the warmest, sweetest hug.

 

Semi glances shyly at him and pulls away slowly, still has his hands on Tendou’s shoulders. Tendou grins.

 

The Tanuki is the only thing visible as Tendou pulls Semi behind the Tanuki for a kiss.

\----

Behind the tall green bushes, a safe distance away from the 2 third years kissing behind a stuffed raccoon, 6 figures are cramped in a small huddle.

 

“DAMN IT, they covered the view!” Yamagata whispers furiously.

 

“Chill senpai… at least it worked. Hah. I’m always right about these kind of things. You all owe me 300.” Shirabu gives a smug sneer. _He seems to have fully recovered from earlier and his “sickness”,_ Yamagata thinks darkly

 

“You guys knew?” Ushijima asks, feeling slightly betrayed.

 

“Wakatoshi… you’re kinda dense,” Reon says, not looking sorry in the least..

 

“Oooo this is so interesting!” Goshiki squeals.

 

“He’s too pure, why did you bring him along…” Kawanishi mutters as he attempts to cover Goshiki’s eyes.

 

“I. CAN. HEAR. YOU. ALL,” Semi screams from behind the Tanuki.

 

Well crap. They’re all going to die tomorrow.

 

“Totally worth it,” Yamagata mutters.

 

Everyone else nods in unison. At the very least, this means that their two oldest  members are finally going to stop pining after each other and making the rest of them suffer from secondhand embarrassment on their behalf.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was just in the mood to write about this adorable pairing I love so much~ Tensemi is wonderful and I typed this originally as a rough draft while in a car. Also I am now deep into Yamagata/Kawanishi :') I've always loved Ushishira so that isn't new. I snuck in bunch of my other fav manga/anime references! Sorry for that!
> 
> #PleaseletYamagataHayatosleep
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> EDIT: I JUST REMEMBERED YAMAGATA'S BIRTHDAY IS ON VALENTINE'S SO I TWEAKED A FEW THINGS.
> 
> Also I'll be writing a little side story about what Yamagata used his favor for.... hopefully :3


End file.
